


Drunk Storytime - Two Stories by GayDemonicDisaster

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Another thing I was dared to write, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphale's sofa, Crack, Crowley Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Embarrassed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Gabriel (Good Omens), Octopi & Squid, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, Tentacles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, abused furniture, comedy porn, comedy smut, crackfic, dubious stains, good omens - Freeform, soggy upholstery, squidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading ofSquid FightandGabriel and the Sofa of Sinby GayDemonicDisasterTags from both stories are included, however Squid Fight is rated T and Sofa of Sin is rated E.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Drunk Storytime - Two Stories by GayDemonicDisaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gabriel and the Sofa Of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885735) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 
  * Inspired by [Squid Fight (prompt challenge from Ineffable husbands-Fanfictions Reader and Writer- AO3 on facebook) ILLUSTRATED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980220) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



Please Enjoy [Drunk Storytime with Quefish: Squid Fight; Gabriel and the Sofa of Sin - both by GayDemonicDisaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSxmVWjtFpY&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=3&t=0s)


End file.
